Mundial de Rusia 2018
by Blacky Kitty
Summary: En el 2018, en Rusia, se desarrolla el tan esperado Mundial de Futbol. En esta ocasión, una importante revista, Play Girl Rusia, ha convocado a los más sexys modelos internacionales para que representes a sus países en una sesión de fotos que durará varios días. El erotismo y la sensualidad estarán a flor de piel, pero el amor también. Yaoi, varias parejas, entren y descúbranlas!
1. Capítulo I parte I

**Hola lector s! Se que hace muuuucho tiempo que no les traigo algo nuevo de mi autoría, pero vean el lado positivo… aunque no he terminado con mis otros fantics, los cuales sigo pero aún no termino los capítulos restantes, les traigo este nuevo fic que no sé cuántas páginas tendrá.**

**Le aclararé algo, este fic nació como una apuesta originada en el Mundial de Fútbol de este año (2014). Y como verá, señorita Cloy Jubilee, estoy cumpliendo con mi apuesta, a paso de tortuga, pero estoy en eso :). Espero que te guste y que lo disfrutes, y que la gente que también esté lo lea lo disfrute.**

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece, pertenece a Takao Aoki.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna por ahora muajaja.

**Dedicado:** dedicado a Cloy Jubilee (estás loca! Te odio por hacerme esto! Maldita Alemania, tierra de nazis y del buen Robert!).

– – –

**Mundial de Rusia de 2018**

_**Capítulo I**_

_**Parte I: Iniciando **_

En medio del ruido de los autos que pasaban junto a ellos, mientras algunas bocinas se hacían oír, la música resonaba con estridencia. No era una estridencia significativa por el ruido de las guitarras o los gritos de los cantantes, lo cual era extraño porque las dos personas que viajaban en el automóvil eran fans del rock pesado, así como del rock-metal de su país o el metal internacional, nunca se hubieran imaginado estar escuchando una canción pop. Lamentablemente, las radios locales la pasaban cada dos por tres y ellos, ya sea por una razón o por otra, se vieron motivados por la curiosidad para escucharla.

Por esa simple y banal curiosidad se hallaban oyendo la dichosa canción, escrita por un hombre cuyo apellido no se conocía en el medio musical e interpretada por un dúo femenino que, si bien se había separado por conflictos personales hacía años, había sido convocado para interpretar la canción de este año. Tatu, el dúo femenino ruso que más éxito ha tenido a nivel mundial en años anteriores, era quien interpretaba la canción del Mundial 2018 que se celebraba en Rusia, su tierra natal. También es el país donde vivían y donde nacieron los dos rusos que iban en el auto escuchando las voces melodiosas y, ahora más maduras, de las muchachas.

El Torneo de Futbol Mundial de este año, el año 2018, se comenzaría a desarrollar a partir de la semana siguiente. Los equipos ya habían sido designados y en los televisores las publicidades estaban a flor de piel. La mascota de ese años era nada más y nada menos que un muñeco de nieve con una forma bastante extravagante y una nariz de zanahoria roja –cosa bastante fuera de lugar, pero que la gente había aceptado con naturalidad–, además de poseer una bufanda de los colores de la bandera rusa, llamado "Sneg". Lamentablemente, lo que arruinaba la alegría y la excitación por el deporte, la algarabía del pueblo nórdico por la clasificación de su selección y la expectante espera por la apertura que se llevaría a cabo en la noche siguiente, era el frío, el dinero invertido en los estadios cuya construcción había comenzado hacía cuatro años y la cantidad de turistas que impedían que el tráfico se moviera con más velocidad.

Era justamente esa lentitud en el avance lo que les ponía los pelos de punta; ninguno se caracterizaba por tener mucha paciencia. Para colmo de sus males, la canción terminó y comenzó a hablar el irritante locutor de la radio, cuya voz se mezclaba con el sonido ambiente y generaba una estridencia que uno de ellos no soportó y apagó el aparato. Su cara de fastidio era evidente y aún más evidente era su completo desagrado por el fútbol, el Mundial y demás hechos relacionados. Este muchacho era el que estaba sentado en le lugar del acompañante y quien se había cruzado de brazos y se miraba de reojo en el vidrio retrovisor del auto. A su lado, el conductor y dueño del auto suspiraba pesadamente y no podía evitar emitir una risilla irónica y cansada. Lo amaba, porque ambos se amaban y vivían juntos desde hacía más de un año, pero escuchar a veces como refunfuñaba como todo un nene caprichoso y como se quejaba como toda una persona adulta de 24 años –cosa que era de hecho–, a veces le cansaba y le parecía gracioso a la vez.

—Es una canción horrible —comentó el muchacho quien dejaba de verse en el espejo. — ¿Por qué siempre es una mujer la que interpreta la canción del Mundial?

El otro muchacho, aprovechando que la fila no avanzaba rápidamente, giró la cabeza y contempló a su amigo y pareja. Acto seguido, apagó la radio logrando que se escuche el sonido ambiente compuesto por los autos, las bocinas y las personas que hablaban entre ellas. Así fue como se dignó a verlo desde arriba hacia abajo, como analizando cada movimiento que estaba haciendo, y enarcó una ceja, cosa que llamó la atención del otro.

— ¿Pasa algo? —interrogó el chico sin dejar de cruzar los brazos.

—Dos cosas, Yuriy Ivanov—dijo el conductor haciendo énfasis en el nombre y apellido de su pareja. —Primero, las voces de las mujeres son muy melodiosas y a decir verdad creo que no importa si es hombre o mujer, mientras el ritmo sea bueno, la voz sea agradable al oído y la letra sea significativa. Segundo, a ti nunca te gustan las canciones del Mundial.

— ¡A ti ni siquiera te gusta el fútbol Kai Hiwatari! —contestó gritando el otro. — ¡Estás tan "entusiasmado" por el Mundial como yo!

Los dos se miraron y ladearon la cabeza, entonces escucharon la bocina de un auto que los apuraba puesto que la fija estaba avanzando un poco. Eso los sacó del transe en que estaban, por supuesto que una riña común en su vida se estaba a punto de formar, pero ante el apuro y el enfado que tenía el hombre de atrás nada más se empezaron a reír y avanzaron en el auto. En realidad, pese a la risa y la forma de hablar ligeramente relajada para ser ellos, ambos debían llegar rápido a la sesión de fotos.

Si ustedes piensan lo que yo, están en lo correcto. El que está sentado con el volante en la mano es Kai Hiwatari, hijo de una muchacha rusa y un hombre japonés que le heredó la empresa BioVolt, que es dirigida por su primo Ren Tao, hijo de la hermana de su padre. Este muchacho de cabello en dos tonos de azul, lo que fue idea de su representante –quien no podía pensar en otra cosa mejor para llamar la atención que teñir su hermoso cabello blanco de azul claro y azul oscuro–, de hermosos ojos color carmín y piel perfectamente blanca, salvo por dos tatuajes en sus mejillas que el chico se hizo a los doce años, era nada más y nada menos que el primer albino que triunfaba en el mundo del modelaje, claro que con ciertas modificaciones corporales que no incumben una cirugía. Con sus 25 años a cuestas era un codiciado _top model _homosexual que hacía un año no era el más codiciado, puesto que esta conviviendo con la ex pareja de su mejor amigo.

La ex pareja del amigo de Kai y actual pareja de éste, es Yuriy Ivanov. Un muchacho ruso hijo de un soldado y una ama de casa de clase media, de 24 años, cabellos rojos como el fuego que antes eran color zanahoria pero que al notar que un modelo inglés lo tenía del mismo tono, se lo oscureció como un pedido de su representante, que casualmente es el mismo que el del albino bicolor. Los ojos de este chico son de un color celeste cielo, como dos hermosos zafiros, claro que pocos le dirían esas cosas. Si bien es un chico atractivo, tan bien parecido como para catalogarlo de _international__ top model_, posee un alto ego que es muy complicado de deshacer.

Para Yuriy, apodado Tala por el medio y por algunos fans gracias a su aguerrida forma de enfrentarse al mundo, como la de un lobo solitario que pocas veces deja que alguien entre en su corazón, ser un modelo internacional le hizo salir de la semi-pobreza en la que había nacido. Su primer romance fue con Bryan Kuznetsov, un modelo que lo vio en un desfile de ropa militar cuando el muchachito acompañaba a su padre. Desde ese día la vida del pelirrojo cambió para siempre. Hasta que la relación no dio para más y fue cuando ambos estuvieron dos años sin compañía alguna. Si bien la soltería le sentaba muy bien a Ivanov, la cercanía que mantuvo con Kai Hiwatari le llevó a la progresiva relación que ambos mantenían ahora.

Una vez que lograron pasar el embotellamiento, Kai le pidió a su copiloto que quitara la memoria de su celular y la colocara en el equipo de música del auto. Así lo hizo con una monotonía común. Fue el pelirrojo quien se encargó de buscar entre el montón de canciones alguna que le gustase, pero fue una la que llamó la atención.

— "Lalala" de Shakira, ¿tienes la canción del Mundial de 2014? —dijo sorprendido el modelo internacional.

—Sí, la descargué hace una semana —respondió mientras giraba en el vehículo y se fijaba en el GPS por cual calle debía seguir, puesto que aún iban retrasados. —Pero no es la canción oficial del Mundial de ese año.

—Lo sé, pero es mejor que la de Jennfer Lopez y Pitbull —argumentó el pelirrojo con el seño fruncido.

—Repito, a ti nunca te gustan las canciones del Mundial —comentó y se suspiró resignado.

—Pero sí me gustó una canción, la de Sudáfrica de 2010 —dijo con un toque de superioridad.

— ¿El "Waka waka"? —interrogó y el otro asintió. —También es de Shakira —acotó y el chico pareció sorprendido, pero entonces tomó una pose más pensativa y asintió con la cabeza y algo sonrojado por no haberlo notado antes.

— ¿Esa mujer siempre le pone esos nombres a las canciones? —preguntó riendo al notar el nombre que tenían ambas canciones, que no eran justamente palabras que ellos conocieran ni en español ni en inglés ni el ruso o japonés, que eran los idiomas que ellos conocían a la perfección.

—Pues es latina, colombiana creo —informó Hiwatari con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro. Le encantaba saber más que su pareja.

—Oh, claro, seños experto en "Mundiales" —acotó con vivo sarcasmo en su voz y rostro, mientras refunfuñaba. —Ahora de seguro sabes cuándo es "posición adelantada" y "córner" —habló con una aún más sarcasmo que antes y provocando la risa de parte del bicolor.

—Ja, siempre haces tapas de revistas para los eventos de este tipo, viajas a los países locales y no has aprendido mucho sobre futbol —atacó Kai con algo de gracia en su voz, dado que le daba risa la cruel ironía que atacaba a su amorcito. Yuriy odiaba el futbol, nunca fue bueno en fútbol, y la revista PlayGirl de los países locales donde se llevase a cabo el Torneo de Fútbol Mundial siempre lo invitaba para realizar una sesión de fotos participase Rusia o no. —De hecho, fuiste hace cuatro años a Brasil.

—Sí… ¡y fueron los peores dos meses de mi vida! —se quejó haciendo que su pareja riera más por su expresión. Kai no le había acompañado porque simplemente tenía mucho trabajo y Bryan tenía otra sesión de PlayGirl Rusia, por eso había ido solo.

—No exageres.

— ¡No exagero! ¡Le robaron la cámara al director de fotografía, dos veces! ¡Casi me violan en una sesión de fotos en la playa! ¡Para colmo tuve un accidente de tránsito en el que me quebré un brazo! ¡¿Crees que eso fue lindo?! ¡Pues no, Hiwatari!... ¡Y deja de reírte de mis desgracias, que no es gracioso, desgraciado! —gritaba y gritaba mientras enumeraba cada cosa mala que le había pasado en el viaje y la canción de Shakira sonaba en la radio. Fue para cuando Kai detuvo el auto y se volteó para darle un beso en los labios que el pelirrojo guardó silencio.

El beso duró lo suficiente y la lengua de Kai fue lo suficientemente descarada como para invadir rápidamente la boca de su pareja, para que el muchacho quedara sonrojado y con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa que le generó el hecho. El bicolor se separó de él y le miró con una sonrisa a medias por la expresión del otro.

—También hubieron dos muertos: un periodista y la hija de un periodista… ambos argentinos, no te quejes tanto —habló con tranquilidad y se separó para apretar un botón y que las puertas del auto se abrieran automáticamente. —Además guarda silencio que ya llegamos al hotel —dijo con una sonrisa arrogante en su semblante y se bajó del auto, cerrando la puerta que tenía alarma activada automáticamente y la otra puerta aún semi-abierta para que el pelirrojo pudiera bajar cuando saliera del shock en el que había quedado.

Unos pocos segundos después el muchacho reaccionó y sonrió. Sí, ese tipo de actitudes eran las que le había llevado a fijarse en el chico medio japonés. Las actitudes que le parecían tan sorpresivas como descaradas, como la vez que en plena luz del día caminando en plena avenida tan abrigados como solo el clima de Rusia los obligaba y el bicolor había tenido la delicadeza de colocarse detrás del pelirrojo mientras éste hablaba con un vendedor de cosméticos, y de a poco tocarle el trasero y meter un dedo entre sus nalgas, lo suficiente como para rozar la pequeña entrada, causando un sonrojo y un escalofrío importantes. Esa noche fue Ivanov quien se cobró venganza y decidió dormir en el sillón, pero no obstante eso podía escuchar la risa burlona que le dedicaba su novio desde la habitación del segundo piso. Lo peor y atrayente para el muchacho de ojos zafiros era que nunca dejaba de sorprenderse con esos simples actos.

Tala tomó su bufanda de color celeste, que había sido un regalo de su madre antes de que éste se mudara con el chico de origen japonés, y bajó del vehículo, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y caminando hacia la vereda; la alarma se activó sola, como era de esperarse. El hotel que se hallaba en frente era nada más y nada menos que el lujoso Hotel Lotte de cinco estrellas de Moscú. Pero no se esperaba menos de la revista PlayGirl Rusia, que manejaba una gran cantidad de dinero y no se escatimaba en gastos para, no sólo conseguir a las mayores celebridades internacionales, sino también para darles la mayor comodidad posible.

Así es, ambos habían sido invitados, junto con otros modelos internacionales, a una sesión de fotos para el especial "Mundial" de la revista PlayGirl. Dicha revista es la variante femenina y homosexual de PlayBoy, mientras en ésta última es dirigida a un público masculino y hasta lésbico –dado que muchas lesbianas disfrutan de ver otras mujeres haciendo dúos en las portadas y las fotos–, la variante es dedicada casi exclusivamente al público femenino y gay. Si bien la publicación había tenido sus problemas en Rusia por su alto contenido homosexual, PlayBoy y PlayGirl siguieron persistiendo hasta lograr hacerse una de las revistas más populares entre los públicos pervertidos, como en todo el mundo.

Este 2018, como en todos los Mundiales, PlayGirl Rusia citó a las grandes figuras masculinas de los años anteriores y una que otra nueva figura del modelaje también de sexo masculino, para llevar a cabo las tapas y contratapas de las siguiente publicaciones semanales. El lugar elegido era el Hotel Lotte para que las estrellas se sintieran más cómodas, con una organización que pensó inclusive en los reporteros y paparazis que pudieran estar apostados afuera del lugar; se decidió que todos los presentes pudieran prestar un conferencia de prensa de corto tiempo y los reporteros y paparazis podrían estar dentro del hotel para no sufrir del frío.

Con éste último panorama se topó la pareja cuando ingresó al hotel. Cerca de veinte medios, la mayoría rusos y unos pocos extranjeros, se apostaban detrás del a puerta de entrada y los fotografiaban con una dedicación que podría ser envidiada por varios otros trabajadores. Al principio se sorprendieron, puesto que el agente de ambos no les había informado de ese pequeño detalle, cosa que los molestó bastante porque no les gustaba improvisar al cien por ciento frente a las cámaras. No obstante ninguno se pudo dar el lujo de no decir ni unas miserables palabras, sólo por eso se detuvieron frente a ellos. A la semana siguiente a más tardar, y publicadas en las redes sociales casi inmediatamente, estarían las fotos de los dos modelos homosexuales "casados" más codiciados de todo Rusia besándose en el auto, bajando y entrando tomados de la mano al lujoso hotel.

—Kai, Kai Hiwatari —le llamó uno de los periodistas, entre muchos más que casi gritaban su nombre y le atosigaban con preguntas que parecían pensadas en el momento. El bicolor fue el que avanzó primero y por ende, fue quien habló primero.

— ¿Cómo está con su pareja?; ¿El mundo del modelaje es tan complicado como el empresarial?; ¿Qué opina de la situación económica que dejaron los ataques Ucranianos?; Cómo empresario, ¿ha pensado alguna posible solución?; ¿Se le pasó por la cabeza abandonar el país?; Los conflictos en Gaza, ¿qué piensa de la situación mundial?; ¿Cree que será fructífera la temporada que sigue en cuanto a las prendas?; ¿Seguirá en PlayGirl como modelo? —esas y muchas más preguntas se atoraron en los oídos saturados del pobre Hiwatari que no podía acostumbrarse a ese ritmo de vida por más que casi toda su vida hubiera estado rodeado de cámaras. Sin embargo, en vez de perder el control, conservó la calma.

—Mi agente, tan considerado como sólo él puede serlo, no me avisó de esta conferencia; un saludo para usted Boris Valcov —comenzó a hablar y sonrió de manera irónica hacia una de las cámaras que él reconoció como de su programa de chismes favoritos, porque le caía muy bien el conductor y sabía que su agente estaría mirando. Acto seguido volvió a ver un punto perdido en la nada para no tener más favoritismos. —En vista de que sus preguntas son muy variadas, me gustaría estar más preparado para darles una mejor respuesta.

— ¿Tiene miedo de decir algo que pueda perjudicarlo? —dijo uno de los diarios nacionales que estaba en contra del gobierno y por ende en contra de las empresas BioVolt que recibían un subsidio del gobierno para realizar las publicaciones pertinentes a ayuda social y propagandas para la colaboración del pueblo en temas de la pobreza y la desigualdad social. Por ese simple motivo, sabía que esa pregunta iba hecha con más veneno que interés.

—Miedo, no; temor sí. Considere usted pasar una noche con este ser maravilloso que me pusieron al lado —habló mientras tomaba a Yuriy de la cintura y lo acercaba a él, causando un sonrojo en las mejillas de éste. — ¿Cómo contestar una pregunta estando junto a este bombón pelirrojo que me lleva a las nubes? ¿O no es así usted con su esposa o esposo? —preguntó a lo que todos rieron, pues pese a haber hablado con seriedad, ya los periodistas lo conocían lo suficiente para detectar el chiste en sus palabras.

—Pero necesitamos la nota, Kai Hiwatari —dijo la vos de la periodista de su programa favorito.

—Mañana a esta hora les daré la nota en este mismo lugar, me disculpo por hacerlos hacer más viajes, pero estoy dispuesto a pagar todos sus gastos —respondió, aunque en realidad iba a descontar esos gastos del sueldo casi fijo de Boris Valcov, y ofreció con una sonrisa carismática, que hizo que el pelirrojo lo mirase con un brillo en los ojos que no fue pasado por alto por los demás. Yuriy se había quedado abrazado a su pareja y, al ser Kai más alto, la cabeza del muchacho estaba apoyada en el hombro del mayor.

—Yuriy Ivanov, también nos gustaría hacerle unas preguntas —dijeron en resumen algunos de los medios. — ¡Su relación se ve que está a flor de piel!

—Estoy muy bien con mi pareja y los dos somos muy felices y cada día estamos más sexys —habló en un tono coqueto y guiñando un ojo con picardía.

—Les falta algo de humildad, ¿no les parece?

—Yo creo que la humildad se mide por los actos, y creo que ahora nada más estoy diciendo la verdad. ¿Quién negaría nuestra belleza y encanto, en especial mi belleza y mi encanto? —Su tono era juguetón, señal de que sólo estaba jugando con los medios de comunicación, como siempre había hecho ese pelirrojo narcisista que caía bien a la mayoría del público. Por supuesto, muchos rieron y nadie respondió.

— ¿Cómo están con Bryan Kuznetsov? —dijo uno con un sentido del chisme bastante importante uno de los reporteros.

—Con mi ex estamos muy bien, es más… somos amigos los tres, ¿o no Kai? —comentó y miró a su pareja.

—Sí, con Bryan no hay ningún problema.

—Somos grandes amigos, y solemos juntarnos de vez en cuando. Nuestra relación no terminó de manera conflictiva, solo tuvimos una riña por el vestuario que nos asignaron en el último desfile… cosas del trabajo —agregó el pelirrojo restándole importancia a todo. Sin darse cuenta giró la vista hacia la recepción, donde vio a la persona de la que estaban hablando. Estaba apoyado en el escritorio y mostraba algunos papeles mientras le firmaba un autógrafo a la recepcionista.

Bryan Kuznetsov, es uno de los modelos más famosos dentro de Rusia, dedicado principalmente al modelaje de pasarela y, a modo de trabajo complementario, al modelaje de "alto voltaje erótico", razón por la cual ha protagonizado innumerables tapas de la revista PlayGirl Rusia. Además ha estado como jurado y participante en el programa "Bailando por un sueño", por esa misma razón era muy famoso entre el público de diferentes edades. Actualmente esta dispuesto a probar cosas nuevas, teniendo en cuenta que sus padres habían fallecido hacía varios años, que no tiene hijos pero que estaría dispuesto a adoptar uno cuando tuviera su siguiente pareja, se sentía tan libre como una mariposa. En este caso, estaba en el Hotel Lotte para participar de la sesión de fotos para la revista PlayGirl Rusia, pero no como participante, sino como fotógrafo. Después de haber estado en tantas sesiones de fotos, ya era un experto en esos temas o al menos así lo consideraba la directora de fotografía.

Cuando el muchacho ruso vio a la pareja de colegas los saludó con un breve movimiento de mano y se alejó por la escalera marrón, cuyo barandal estaba adornados en dorado. Las formas que simulaban el color oro sobre la superficie marrón cromado daban la sensación de estar subiendo por una enredadera. Las columnas de la recepción, ordenadas de manera tal que dos columnas centrales blancas, llevadas a cabo con un estilo modernamente gótico, torneadas casi en forma de cilindros y ornamentadas con arabescos en la cúspide que reposa en el techo, se ensalzaban a ambos lados de la puerta principal. Además de éstas últimas, demás columnas se esparcían más a modo de adorno que como una necesidad arquitectónica.

— ¿Participará en los siguientes desfiles?; ¿Aceptará la propuesta sobre la integración a la compañía de teatros?; ¿Ser actor beneficiaría su carrera?; Con respecto a su relación, ¿cómo se siente al ser el hombre que está junto a Kai Hiwatari?; ¿Qué piensa o qué le diría a quienes sostiene que su relación es por conveniencia?; ¿Es verdad que hicieron un viaje hasta Japón o que fueron de vacaciones a América Latina?; ¿Qué clase de trato tiene con el señor Ren Tao?; ¿Es verdad que éste último sale con el cantante pop-rocker japonés Horo-Horo, que es amigo de su esposo? —todas esas preguntas llegaron al pelirrojo mientras éste estaba distraído viendo a su ex novio subir la escalera y ser seguido con la mirada por el muchacho bicolor, quien también sonrió, puesto que él ya estaba enterado de quienes iría a la sesión fotográfica.

—Como dijo mi pareja, a esta misma hora mañana les daremos una conferencia de prensa con más preparación —comentó sonriendo de una manera tal que nadie le pudo renegar. Si bien el pelirrojo siempre se ufanaba de su belleza e inteligencia, inclusive se ufanaba por ser uno de los grandes conquistadores de toda Rusia –puesto que conquistó a los solteros más codiciados de todo el país y sigue conquistando día a día a los hombres del mundo–, nunca había notado el gran poder de convencimiento que tenía y que siempre usaba con los medios de comunicación espontáneamente, en pocas palabras, las cámaras los adoran. —Muchas gracias Boris por no avisarnos a tiempo, tu eficiencia es impresionante —dijo finalmente con el sarcasmo en sus palabras.

De esta manera la pareja se decidió a seguir el mismo camino que su amigo, ir hasta la recepción donde se dieron a conocer y les fue entregada las llaves de la habitación donde estarían por esos cortos días, y subir las sublimes escaleras hasta el segundo piso. Si bien había un ascensor en la planta baja, ambos decidieron subir nada más que para apreciar la exquisitez de los pasillos superiores. Sus paredes de color beige les daban una apariencia humilde en cierta forma, pero la guarda de mármol en ella, con un relieve que iba acorde con las columnas principales del hotel, sumado a los candelabros de color oro con un par de incrustaciones y las lámparas con forma de flor, denotaban la calidad de las cinco estrellas que se le proporcionaban.

Por esos pasillos caminaron hasta llegar al ascensor, en ese trayecto hablaron sobre Bryan. Ambos lo habían visto y fue Kai quien le comunicó al pelirrojo el propósito de su ex en el edificio. También le comentó quienes participarían y por qué habían seleccionado a esos muchachos. Además, le dijo quienes serían los encargados de la revista que tomarían las fotos y que probablemente hicieran un desnudo o semi-desnudo, cosa que poco le importó al otro ya que ese tipo de fotos eran casi normales para ellos.

Habían sido seleccionados los mejores representantes de modelaje erótico de cada país, es decir, quienes habían aparecido más veces en las tapas de PlayGirl y eran los más guapos modelos de sus países. Los países no habían sido seleccionados al azar, siempre buscaron algún muchacho que practicara algún deporte, cualquiera sea, para que su condición fuera atlética y pudiera posar con las camisetas de sus naciones y realizando sus respectivos deportes, esas serían una de las muchas fotos que se les tomarían a lo largo de los días, por eso habían sido alquiladas las habitaciones hasta que terminaran todas las sesiones.

Los países seleccionados eran los de los bloques designados por la FIFA, en este caso el Bloque D, compuesto por Inglaterra, Argentina, Estados Unidos y Japón; y el Bloque B, compuesto por Escocia, Alemania, India y China. Algunos de esos países era una de las pocas veces que tenían la oportunidad de participar, mientras que otras iban por la copa en una nueva oportunidad. Sin embargo, había un detalle que Yuriy no tuvo miedo de preguntar una vez que subieron al ascensor.

—Pero Rusia ni siquiera está en esos grupos, ¿para qué venimos entonces? Además, me dijeron que sólo nosotros dos estaríamos en las fotos.

—Porque, pelirrojo desinformado, nuestras fotos no son para los siguientes partidos, sino para la edición especial de "La victoria rusa" cuando clasifiquemos para Octavos de Final —explicó Kai con un aire de superioridad envidiable que hizo gruñir al menor, que odiaba haber estado ocupado con un desfile en Paris y no haber podido informarse más.

—No sabemos si pasaremos a Octavos —acotó con los brazos cruzados y un halo de pesimismo que causó una risa muy disimulada por parte del otro.

—Tienes razón —dijo sólo para ensalzar el ego del pelirrojo que sin notarlo infló el pecho, ignorando que ese acto es lo que más amaba el bicolor de él. —No obstante, las estadísticas dicen que ganaremos… y estaremos preparados. Además, nos pagarán ganemos o no. —Esto último lo dijo con una picardía que trató de imitar de Yuriy, pero que causó la risa de éste último.

—Eres malo, ¿eh? —dijo entre risas y dándole un suave codazo en el hombro, como si fuera un chiquillo de primaria.

—Nos toca contra oponentes fuertes —argumentó con una cierta seriedad, porque aunque no tuviera el tiempo necesario para mirar un partido, los partidos de los Mundiales nunca se los perdía y, aunque Tala no lo admita y Kai le lleve la contraria por molestarlo, el albino bicolor sabía mucho más de fútbol que Yuriy.

—Pero Alemania y Argentina no están en nuestro bloque, tampoco Inglaterra está —contradijo, evidentemente sin entender mucho de lo que hablaba.

—En nuestro bloque está Brasil, que aunque no tuvo buen desempeño el último Mundial, es un oponente fuerte; también está Italia que puede que esté bastante fuerte este año. En los otros bloques está Holanda, que siempre queda en el podio, y pelea la copa como ningún otro —explicó con la misma seriedad y enarcando una ceja.

—Ajá… Solo tomémonos las fotos y ya —dijo finalmente cuando se abrieron las puertas, fue el pelirrojo quien salió primero para no escuchar la risa que salía de los labios de su pareja, que se burlaba de su ignorancia.

– – –

**Nota final:** como este capítulo me quedó algo largo, lo he dividido en dos jeje.


	2. Capítulo I parte II

**Segunda parte, sigamos con este fic tan locamente extraño jaja.**

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece, pertenece a Takao Aoki.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna por ahora muajaja.

**Importante:** lean las aclaraciones del final.

**Dedicado:** dedicado a Cloy Jubilee (estás loca! Te odio por hacerme esto! Maldita Alemania, tierra de nazis y del buen Robert!).

– – –

**Mundial de Rusia 2018**

_**Parte II: Presentaciones**_

Los dos jóvenes estaban caminando por el largo pasillo con los mismos adornos que tenía el primer piso. Kai caminaba atrás y no podía evitar ver a su muchacho caminando por ese relativamente angosto pasillo como si fuera una pasarela de modelaje. Agitaba las manos y los brazos lo suficiente como para parecer seductor y no exagerado, sus pasos eran cortos sin dejar de aprovechar el largo de sus piernas en cada zancada, y al colocar instintivamente un pie delante del otro contribuía al movimiento de caderas que siempre sedujo especialmente al bicolor. Eso le llevó a recordar cuando lo vio modelar por primera vez.

Era un desfile al que no había querido ir en un principio, porque sabía que pocos hombres iban a desfilar, pero fue a pedido de su amigo Bryan que fue. Su agente y él se quedaron en primera fila viendo como pasaban muchas muchachas luciendo atuendos que iban acorde a las canciones que sonaban de fondo, desde el rock pesado y el heavy metal hasta el pop clásico y techno. En ese momento estaba más aburrido que cuando se veía secar la pintura, pero entonces las luces se apagaron y humo comenzó a salir desde la puerta por donde ingresaban los modelos. Kai lo supo, llegaba la hora del desfile masculino, con el sonido estridente de las guitarras, al que se le sumó la batería, salió Bryan Kuznetsov con una máscara bastante llamativa y llevando a cabo acciones acorde a la canción que estaba en otro idioma, pero que llamó mucho la atención del albino bicolor.

Los pasos toscos y seguros del ruso sumado a su cuerpo musculoso y nada refinado, con el pecho al aire puesto que el chaleco negro no lo cubría, esos pantalones dentro de todo abultados y el cinturón con incrustaciones brillantes, los borceguís grandes y al estilo militar junto con las cadenas y pulseras en sus brazos y cadera le hicieron ir acorde a la música que justamente era rock pesado. Después averiguó que el nombre de la canción era "La parca" interpretada por una banda de origen argentino llamada Carajo. Por ese motivo la máscara era de la parca. Durante los minutos que duró la canción, que al ser remixada y mezclada con otras canciones de la misma índole, desfilaron otros chicos vestidos similares a Bryan, finalizando esa parte del desfile con el cuerpo del de cabellos lavandas que ingresó corriendo por la pasarela en el final de la canción y quedó arrodillado al borde de la misma en una pose digna de una estrella de rock. No había estado tan mal, lo admitía, pero entonces pasaron al final de toda la muestra con una melodía que llamó la atención de la audiencia.

"Roll the dice" resonó en la sala y de la puerta salió el pelirrojo novato que tenía mucho por prometer. Se adueñó de la pasarela con una seguridad y una elegancia que pocos podían demostrar, era tan varonil como un hombre y tan refinado como solo una mujer podía serlo, lo que delataba su orientación sexual. En ese instante lo presentaron como la pareja de Bryan Kuznetsov y todos se sorprendieron, pero aplaudieron al muchacho. Su ropa blanca dejaba ver las curvas de su cuerpo, que no eran muchas, pero esas botas beige con flecos le hacían ver de piernas más largas, la chaqueta ligeramente abierta dejaba mostrar parte de su pecho y las cadenas en su cuello le hacían un juego digno de una estrella pop. Si bien él no tuvo el gusto de cerrar el desfile, la pareja de homosexuales pudo posar con la diseñadora y sellar su amor con un beso en los labios y frente a las cámaras. Hasta Kai aplaudió de pie la elección de su amigo.

Desde ese desfile, desde el instante en que lo vio caminar por la pasarela como un novato con el ego por las nubes, le había parecido atractivo y definitivamente hubiera ido tras de él, de no ser porque en ese momento se enteró que era la pareja de su amigo. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando terminaron y el pelirrojo le dio una oportunidad. Ahora, por ese pasillo que le recordó a su primera pasarela entendió que ese muchachito que había visto caminar con seguridad ese día, no era el mismo que veía delante ahora. No sólo porque aprendió a caminar mucho mejor que antes, sino porque había madurado en su estadía en el medio.

Así fue como llegaron al gran salón donde iban a llevarse a cabo las primeras fotos, o al menos una de las muchas que tenían pensado tomarles. El suelo estaba medianamente alfombrado, puesto que la alfombra color blanca estaba diseñada de tal manera que formaba algunas figuras con el suelo color bordó, dando la sensación de tener algunos agujeros de diversas formas. Justo en medio del techo un hueco con forma de cuadrado albergaba una araña dorada con aproximadamente veinte focos que iluminaban la gran habitación y le daban una apariencia si bien cálida, también refinada; a ambos lados de la lámpara otra similar colaboraba con la iluminación. En este salón estaban ya esperándolos los demás modelos, que también parecían recién llegados al hotel y deslumbrados por el lujo que los rodeaba.

—Los estábamos esperando —dijo la directora de la revista PlayGirl Rusia, Aleksandra Sherba.

—Lo mejor siempre se hace esperar —respondió con su famosa soberbia el pelirrojo, causando la risa de los demás y que su pareja le abrazara, pero al ver la mirada de Bryan se apartó levemente.

—Tranquilo, está todo superado desde hace mucho —le tranquilizó el ruso y levantó el pulgar, los demás simplemente se miraron y rieron levemente.

—Bien, comencemos con la sesión de hoy —empezó a hablar Aleksandra, a quien le decían de cariño Shura como abreviación de su nombre. Ella era una mujer muy enérgica y que no se dejaba vencer fácilmente, si ella quería una tapa de determinada manera la obtenía a toda costa. Su cabello largo le llegaba hasta media espalda, de no ser porque sus rulos se lo impedían; sus curvas sí eran bastante pronunciadas y su tez pálida y ojos verdes le hacían denotar su descendencia rusa. Nunca le gustaba mostrar mucho su cuerpo, cosa que disgustaba a los pocos heterosexuales y bisexuales de sus fotos, ya que ellos se podrían inspirar con ver el cuerpo prominente y las curvas de la directora.

—Hoy el fotógrafo será Bryan Kuznetsov, más vale que hagan un buen trabajo —amenazó la directora que, a pesar de medir unos escasos 150 centímetros, tenía un carácter digno de temer. —Y contaremos con la participación y ayuda de una importante modelo mexicana, Ruth Dragonborn —comentó y señaló a la muchacha que se había mantenido callada pero expectante a todo lo que ocurría.

Ruth era una muchacha de 20 años, nacida y criada en México. De ojos marrones y cabello ondulado tan negro como la noche, pero de piel pálida, se había hecho famosa en su país hacía apenas dos años. Cuando un importante diseñador de modas argentino, Jorge Ibáñez, viajó a México para presentar su nueva línea de ropa de alta costura, ella se presentó para el _casting_ de modelo y fue este hombre quien la lanzó al estrellato. Si bien su participación en el desfile fue breve y no tuvo el privilegio de cerrar la pasarela con el diseñador, su personalidad al caminar y sus gestos provocadores le hicieron sumamente conocida en la farándula mexicana. Tanto así que no pasó mucho tiempo hasta ser contratada por la revista PlayBoy Mexico para unas fotos bastante llamativas. Más tarde se conoció el mayor talento de la modelo: la escritura. En sus dos años de fama ya había escrito una novela completa, caracterizada por ser la adaptación de film-sangriento más taquillera de la historia de su país.

—Será un placer trabajar con todos ustedes, o al menos eso es lo que veo desde ahora —comentó ella sin poder quitar la mirada del cuerpo de esa pareja de esculturales rusos que acababa de llegar y observaba al resto con cierto aire de superioridad.

Los demás muchachos se miraron entre si, algunos intercambiaron miradas cómplices y la directora, que estaba perfectamente informada de los dramas amorosos y de las novelas que se armaban entre los modelos masculinos de la revista, no pasó ese detalle por alto. Aleksandra sabía perfectamente qué era lo que pasaba entre los más "viejos" por así decirles, los veteranos y experimentados, que estaban acostumbrados a verse, tanta era la costumbre que habían adquirido cierta confianza. Por esa misma razón ella había accedido a las peticiones de Hiwatari sobre las ubicaciones de los modelas en las determinadas habitaciones.

—Bueno, cada uno vaya a ubicarse en las habitaciones correspondientes, las cuales se ubicarán en el piso que está debajo de nosotros —anunció la muchacha directora mientras tomaba un par de hojas de papel. —Además, les leeremos sus itinerarios, sé que sus representantes les tuvieron que haber anunciado que esta sesión es solo una de varias sesiones de fotos que tendrán a lo largo de estos días. —Acto seguido todos asintieron y se acercaron para escuchar mejor los anuncios.

Al momento de acercarse, Ruth pudo notar algo extraño entre los participantes o los que serían sus "compañeros de trabajo", puesto que a ella la habían contratado como asesora de fotografía y para hacer un par de tapas para PlayBoy Rusia. Sin embargo, había sido pedido de ella llevar a cabo las fotos junto con los chicos que participasen en las sesiones de PlayGirl Rusia. Ese deseo había surgido al ver algunas imágenes de la revista que una amiga de ella le había mandado. En esas tapas pudo ver el titular "La pareja más inesperada del país" y una gran foto de Yuriy Ivanov y Kai Hiwatari posando semi-desnudos como la foto de portada. Desde ese momento le llamó la atención hacer el rodaje con ellos, por eso mismo exigió hacer todas las fotos sólo si esos dos muchachos participaban también. Por ese simple capricho fue que la producción acordó hacer todas las sesiones de una sola vez y juntar a todos los participantes.

Lo que la mexicana pudo notar, fue como algunos de ellos se tomaban de la mano o se regalaban risitas bastante insinuadoras. Era como si se hubieran visto antes, como si ya tuvieran algo entre ellos, cosa que era cierta de hecho. Pero también podía ver como algunos nada más tenían las miradas inocentes en sus rostros esperando que se les anunciaran las noticias. Sin embargo, también se notaba como las miradas de algunos se posaban sobre ellos, casi parecía que los desnudarían de tanto que los observaban.

—Veamos… —empezó a hablar Scherba mientras sacaba sus lentes y observaba las hojas. —Jonathan McGregor y Robert Jurgens, en la habitación A23. —Ellos dos habían sido de los muchachos que dejaron salir una risa cómplice y se habían mirado con cierto deseo.

Jonathan McGregor, a quien todo el mundo conocía mejor como Johnny, nació en Glasgow, Escocia y tenía sus 21 años cumplidos hacía una semana. El muchacho se hizo famoso cuando a los 17 años protagonizó el comercial de un local bailable donde interpretaba a un chico que simplemente bailaba mientras la canción recitaba "Johnny… la gente está muy loca… What the fuck?". Desde ese momento fue llamado por numerosos comerciales, algunos no tuvieron éxito, pero otros sí; casualmente eran aquellos donde el cuerpo pequeño del chico se resaltaba más. Así, de a poco, comenzó a hacerse famoso en el mundo del modelaje y la fotografía, principalmente destinado al público homosexual y femenino –cosa que fue favorecida por su orientación sexual–. Hasta que de a poco llegó a ser protagonista de la tapa de PlayGirl Escocia.

Robert Jurgens, nativo de Alemania y con 24 años a cuestas, sonrió levemente y se cruzó de brazos al saber que su compañero de habitación sería Johnny. El alemán había comenzado su carrera cuando decidió presentarse en el casting para una novela, dado que con el dinero que contaba se sentía el ciento por ciento libre de ser actor si lo deseaba. Su familia era la más adinerada de todo su país y éste no se negaba a ostentar su dinero. Pero, lamentablemente para su carrera como actor, el productor lo rechazó rotundamente y le recomendó, a modo de chiste de mal gusto, que estaba más bien para una novela triple equis, cosa que éste tomó muy en serio. Debutó en una película homosexual de alto voltaje erótico a los veinte años.

Ambos se había conocido en una gira que había realizado el actor, y en ese momento también modelo de tapas, por Escocia para filmar en uno de los castillos. Fue en Escocia y, pese al carácter parecido de los dos y pese a que a ambos les guste pelear entre ellos, a pesar de que no muy seguido se podía encontrar a alguien que le contradijera en todo, habían terminado por tener un lindo, y quizá algo violento, encuentro sexual en el hotel del extranjero, Robert, y después en el departamento del local, Johnny. Desde ese día, Robert y Johnny jamás perdieron el contacto, y ninguno se molestaba en ocultar su romance tan clandestino como sus demás amantes locales.

—En la habitación A24 Miguel Lavalier y Garland Siebald —siguió hablando la directora y ambos se sorprendieron por la elección de la habitación.

A diferencia de la pareja anterior, ellos dos nunca se habían conocido. Ambos eran completamente diferentes, aunque quizá con personalidades similares a su manera particular. Iba a ser la primera vez que ambos experimentaran algo nuevo. Miguel Lavalier, con nada más que 18 añitos era el más joven de los modelos que se hallaban en esa sesión y para él era la primera vez que posaría para una revista internacional. Nacido en Córdoba, Argentina había hecho un par de producciones como modelo masculino_ junior_ desde los 16 años y había accedido a ser parte de algunas sesiones fotográficas de ropa masculina en ese tiempo. Pero recién este año se había dedicado a hacer producciones pornográficas para páginas online, por las que había cobrado bastante, pero que le habían lanzado al estrellato. Tanto así como para que la revista PlayGirl Argentina lo convocara como la nueva revelación para una tapa. Y desde esa tapa en su país, había saltado a una revista de carácter internacional. Su carrera recién estaba comenzando y, pese a su carácter maduro y algo frío, su mirada inocente lo delataba.

Garland Siebald era un chico proveniente de la India de 23 años. Su primera actuación entre los públicos de famosos fue en una presentación de _parkour _que realizó cuando tenía 12 años. Sin embargo, a partir de ese momento el pequeño _traceur_ –nombre con el que se denomina a los practicantes de esta disciplina originaria de Francia–, se volvió una estrella de la pantalla más chica, es decir, en internet. Sus videos con hombres, con mujeres y en diferentes ocasiones todas ligadas a lo sexual, lo hicieron muy conocido entre los públicos de internet. Lo peor fue la controversia que hubo en el país puesto que el muchacho aún era menor de edad. Después, ya con sus 18 años cumplidos saltó a la fama en la pantalla media, la TV, cuando su video _hot_ con un famoso cantante salió a la luz.

Si bien el chico indio había estado observando al "chico nuevo" con ojos más que seductores, ojos acosadores, el otro no lo había notado. Le había llamado la atención el pequeño, puesto que tenía una altura considerablemente menor, pero no entendía por qué. La actitud quizá era lo que le atraía, pero tampoco lo sabía con certeza, lo que causaba que más intriga le atacase. Virgen no podía ser, aunque los ojos le decían que era bastante inocente, lo que le plantaba en la frente el cartel de "pequeño novato inexperto". Garland tenía que hacerlo suyo y lo iba a lograr.

—En la habitación A25 Bryan Kuznetsov y Rei Kon —dijo la chica sin detenerse a ver la reacción que ambos esbozaron y la sonrisa que expresó Kai Hiwatari, que fue captada pro su pareja, pero que se guardó el comentario para sí mismo.

Bryan, famoso por su carácter irascible y facilidad para imponer su voluntad a toda costa, y Rei Kon, jamás se habían conocido en su vida, salvo por fotos y demás. Rei Kon era un muchacho de 22 años, oriundo de China, que había participado antes en otras sesiones de fotos de revistas de carácter internacional. No obstante eso, se hizo famoso por haber estado algunos meses de novio con Kai Hiwatari, que aunque es el mejor amigo de Bryan jamás lo presentó con éste. Su primera participación fue en una película donde tuvo que llevar a cabo un semi-desnudo. En ese film se rompieron varias de las barreras para su país, debido a la cultura conservadora asiática que mantenía China. Rei estaba en todas las tapas, en todos los programas y en todas las páginas de la red, su fama se expandió e incluso llegó a Hong Kong. Así es como fue el primer _top model_ de PlayGirl China, abriéndose paso al estrellato.

Mientras tanto Bryan como Rei se preguntaban porqué el azar los había juntado, ninguno podía imaginarse que el "azar" tenía nombre y apellido: Kai Hiwatari. El muchacho de cabello de dos tonos de azul se las había ingeniado para juntar a su ex pareja y su mejor amigo en una habitación, con el fin de terminar con la soltería de ambos. Para llevar a cabo su objetivo había tenido que tramar una red de exigencias y complicidades que sólo él y Aleksandra Scherba conocían. Ni siquiera el pelirrojo lo había sospechada hasta ese momento, donde la curiosidad le carcomió las entrañas, tanto así que no pudo resistirse a mandar un mensaje por WhatsApp a su novio.

"Tu planeaste esto?" escribió con suma velocidad. Muy pronto vio como el bolsillo de Kai vibraba y éste sacaba el celular. Una sonrisa levemente maliciosa se dibujó en le rostro del ruso mayor. "Ponerlos en la misma habitación?" contestó y el pelirrojo lo leyó con el seño fruncido. "Siiii!" respondió y le miró con enojo. "Se podría decir que sí" escribió en el primer mensaje, después mandó otro: "Ambos necesitan un poco de amor jaja", como era curioso que el bicolor escribiera "jaja" en los mensajes, Yuriy lo interpretó como que tenía un plan bien elaborado, por ello tuvo que reprimir la carcajada que amenazaba con salir. "Eres todo un demonio, Hiwatari" escribió y lo mandó; y aprovechando que eran mensajes de texto y no de audio, escribió: "Por eso te amo 3". Cosa que causó un leve rubor en las mejillas del otro, que le respondió: "Eres un puto cursi, Ivanov", y debajo de éste mensaje: "3".

—En la habitación A26 Brooklyn Masafield y Hiroshi Kinomiya —habló Aleksandra diluyendo la concentración que tenían los dos rusos en los mensajes.

Ambos muchachos sonrieron, aunque con diferente intensidad. Si bien uno de ellos sonrió más ampliamente que el otro, y fue éste mismo quien no pudo resistir el impulso de tomar de la mano a su compañero y mirarlo con una ansiedad que denotaba su conducta casi infantil. El otro simplemente sonrió levemente y se escudó detrás de sus anteojos de sol para ocultar el brillo que dejaron translucir sus ojos mientras entrelazaba los dedos con su amigo, compañero y mucho más que eso.

Brooklyn Masafield era un muchacho enérgico y con un cabello tan naranja que le era digno el apodo "cabello de zanahoria", nacido en Inglaterra y con tan sólo 20 años su sonrisa denotaba la inocencia que no tenía. Se había hecho famoso hacía ya mucho tiempo, cuando siendo un niño de tan sólo 10 años se presentó a un casting para participar de un concurso de talento a nivel mundial. Sabía tocar el piano como todo un niño prodigio razón que le valió para ingresar al concurso y quedar en tercer lugar a nivel mundial, por el simple hecho de que no pudo participar dado un resfriado. A partir de ese momento el chico no dejó de experimentar y jugar con su fama, aprendiendo a jugar el juego mediático como si fuera una estrella de Hollywood. Así fue como de a poco ingresó al mundo del cine y como una cosa lleva a otra, terminó como un actor juvenil con sólo 17 años. Su fama de índole mundial hizo que revistas internacionales le pidieran posar para sus tapas, todas menos PlayGirl Inglaterra dado que era menor de edad. Recién cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad fue llamado por la famosa revista y éste aceptó con una curiosidad que le hizo sorprender. Así fue como se hizo una de las estrellas predilectas de dicha revista, captando los corazones de hombres y mujeres, cosa que le hizo muy bien dada su condición de bisexual asumido.

En cuando a Hitoshi Kinomiya era un hombre ya con sus 25 años cumplidos y muy bien cumplidos, dadas sus facultades. Había sido fotógrafo, director de fotografía, modelo, cantante, guitarrista, manager e inclusive actor de doblaje y actor de cine, había vivido una vida bastante agitada. Su infancia pasó tras bambalinas porque su padre era un importante actor y, posteriormente, se hizo director de cine, por esa simple razón él conoció el medio con todos sus pros y contras. A la hora de decidir sobre su futuro y su vida, comenzó desde abajo, no por ser "hijo de" iba a tener un camino a la fama fácil. Pero con su espíritu implacable y carácter frío y decidido, había logrado hacerse del podio en varias disciplinas consideradas artísticas. Inclusive la industria de la pornografía, por ello se le hizo muy sencillo hacerse con varias tapas de la revista PlayGirl Japón.

Ambos muchachos se habían conocido durante las giras y trabajos. A Brooklyn lo habían contratado para una producción en Londres, dando la casualidad que fuera Hitoshi el productor ejecutivo a cargo del proyecto. En un comienzo, la relación de los dos fue pura y limitada al trabajo, ninguno se animaba a dar un paso más allá dada la fama que tenían cada uno, porque a ambos se los conocía por dejarse llevar y cada dos por tres protagonizar una tapa de revista con un nuevo romance. Sin embargo, intercambiaron números de teléfono y se mantuvieron en contacto; si bien esta vez se tardaron mucho en concretar algo, al cabo de seis meses se volvieron a encontrar para la _avant premier_ de la película que filmaron en Londres. Los impulsos fueron tales que sin siquiera haber terminado de ver el _film_, se fueron directamente al departamento del inglés. Desde ese día ninguno se pierde la oportunidad de verse, aunque sea por unas horas.

—En la habitación A27 Kai Hiwatari y Yuriy Ivanov —siguió mencionando Aleksandra y la pareja, la única pareja formalmente declarada, solo se miraron y se tomaron de las manos. Ambos sabían de ante mano que iban a terminar en una habitación conjunta, por eso mismo no se sorprendieron. Lo único que recibieron fue el comentario sarcástico de Bryan quien no pudo evitar hablar:

—Oh, que raro… la parejita juntita —. Comentario que hizo que quienes conocían casi perfectamente a la pareja no pudieran evitar esbozar leves risillas, mientras que los que no simplemente sonrieron algo desconcertados por la situación. Más tarde los demás les explicarían a la perfección.

—Solo estás celoso de que yo tenga a este bombón y tú no —comentó Kai con un tinte irónico-chistoso en el tono de voz mientras tomaba al pelirrojo de la cintura, haciendo que éste, inconscientemente, le diera un codazo algo fuerte.

—Me devolviste la gracia de dormir de noche y no escuchar gritos —arremetió Bryan con una sonrisa de superación en el rostro.

— ¡Basta par de bastardos! —gritó Yuriy mientras se zafaba del agarre de su novio y le empujaba lo suficiente como para que todos los presentes no pudieran evitar soltar una carcajada por la extraña escena. Ninguna persona se hubiera esperado que al juntar a los mejores amigos, Bryan y Kai, éstos se trataran de esa manera. Y es que la relación que ambos mantenían era de esa manera: la ironía y los chistes que rozan lo hiriente están a flor de piel en el vocabulario de los dos rusos, y si había algo que los dos practicaban como un deporte nacional, era el juntarse y fastidiar al pelirrojo a dúo. Al ser pareja y ex pareja de Ivanov, sabían perfectamente cómo hacerlo enojar por el simple hecho de que adoraban como fruncía el seño y casi inflaba las mejillas, como un niño pequeño y mimado, cuando se enojaba.

—Hagan silencio y déjenme seguir —ordenó con firmeza Aleksandra, haciendo que el momento de distensión se terminara. No es que ella sea aguafiestas, sino que estaba ya cansada de estar diciendo los nombres y las habitaciones, sólo quería decirles el itinerario para que al día siguiente comenzaran con todas las sesiones de fotos, dado que había olvidado que ese día tenía una reunión importante con su jefe. De sólo imaginar el trabajo que tendría los próximos días ya estaba cansada, no quería tampoco lidiar con los jueguitos de la "parejita feliz", ya suficiente estaba involucrada.

Una vez todos hicieron silencio, la chica retomó la enumeración que estaba haciendo de las habitaciones y sus ocupantes, por suerte le faltaba poco para terminar.

—En la habitación A28 Michael Parker —dijo y hubo una serie de quejas, por el hecho de que el chico tendría una habitación para él solo y no la compartiría con nadie. A todos los improperios que recibió, que no llegaron a faltarle el respeto, la rusa se mostró tranquila y asertiva, por ello contestó: —Bien, si alguno se opone a esta decisión puedo anotarlo para que pase la noche con Michael, no hay ningún obstáculo para ello… ¿Alguno interesado?

Hubo un mormullo bastante pronunciado. Si bien se habían quejado por la decisión, consideraban que quizá su otro compañero de cuarto se enojaría por haberlo dejado solo, no querían causar problemas dentro del grupo de trabajo. Además algunos, como Garland, observaron detenidamente a su compañero de habitación y llegaron a la conclusión de que estar en la misma habitación con esos modelos famosos y de cuerpos casi esculturales era mejor que pasar la noche con Parker. Por esos simples y casi vagos motivos ninguno se ofreció para el cambio de habitación, cosa que hizo sonreír a Aleksandra y al joven, con quien intercambió miradas.

Michael Parker, de la misma edad que la directora de fotografía, provenía del sur de Estados Unidos. A diferencia de los demás miembros de ese grupo, él no sentía ningún tipo de atracción por otros hombres, estaba allí por motivos más personales que por trabajo, inclusive más que los demás muchachos. Michael había comenzado su carrera siendo un jugador de béisbol, con un brazo increíble para lanzar la pelota. Con el paso del tiempo, su cuerpo se fue formando hasta llegar a ser modelo de algunas tapas de revistas o de algunos comerciales de perfumes o desodorantes masculinos, entre otros. Lo que en realidad hizo toda esa exposición mediática fue hacer que la revista PlayGirl Estados Unidos lo pusiera como tapa. Así fue como comenzó su esporádica fama en el mundo de la pornografía dedicada al público femenino, y aunque él no lo quisiera de homosexuales.

Fue durante una de esas sesiones fotográficas que Michael y Aleksandra se conocieron. Ella había comenzado su carrera como directora de la revista de Rusia, pero como una suerte de prueba para demostrar su capacidad en la industria, la habían enviado al país norteamericano para realizar las fotografías de Parker. Grande fue la sorpresa para los productores los picos de ventas que tenían sus tapas y las buenas críticas que recibieron las fotos de adentro de la revista. Por ese motivo fue contratada de inmediato. Mas no sólo un empleo fue lo que ganó de esa visita al país americano, también tuvo la gracia de conocer a quien sería el hombre que la acompañaría durante el resto de sus años.

Cuando se conocieron en las sesiones, ambos intentaron mantener distancia, pero no lograron eso por mucho tiempo. La química que se formó entre ellos los llevó a que salieran en varias citas antes de que ella tuviera que regresar a Rusia. En la última noche que pasó con ese muchacho esbelto y de porte prominente, él le había hecho el amor como solo un dios podría dárselo, y a la mañana la prometió que iría a verla el primero del próximo mes. Al principio ella no le creyó, grande fue su sorpresa al verlo parado frente a su casa con un ramo de flores. Fue una suerte de amor que perduró a pesar de la distancia. Inclusive ese día, ambos tenían bien planeadas las noches rusas para poder aprovechar el tiempo al máximo y trabajar de día. Al muchacho no le importaba el tinte homosexual que tuvieran las fotos o la tapa, solo quería pasar varias noches con ella.

Sin embargo, la única que notó rápidamente las miradas que se daban entre la pareja heterosexual fue Ruth, que contaba con un ojo observador bastante abierto.

— Y finalmente, en la habitación A29, Ruth y yo —terminó de decir la rusa y compartió una sonrisa con quien sería su compañera, y confidente, durante esa semana.

Ruth había notado, a lo largo de toda la conversación, como la química y las hormonas de todos los presentes era notoria. Las parejas que ella podía predecir sólo contribuían a que las fotos salieran mejor de lo planeado, o mejor de lo que ella tenía en mente. Adoraría ver las poses que tendrían esos muchachos, ya que habiendo investigado acerca de los "historiales" de sus "camaradas de revista", sabía que la pasaría sumamente bien. Por eso la sonrisa no podía irse de su rostro y la ansiedad estaba a flor de piel, deseaba que fuera el día de mañana inmediatamente.

—Bien, como les dije anteriormente —comenzó a hablar la directora, que ya estaba más que cansada de tanto palabrerío, —les diré el itinerario, pero antes les aclararé: todas las sesiones comienzan a las nueve de la mañana y terminarán cuando terminemos las fotos, no hay una hora límite; tendrán descansos para ir a almorzar y a cenar si así lo ameritara el tiempo. Pero descuiden —dijo al ver la cara de horror que ponían algunos modelos, acostumbrados a no trabajar más de cuatro horas seguidas —, lo más seguro es que terminemos antes de las ocho de la noche y podrán salir a disfrutar la noche rusa.

—Que es muy hermosa por cierto —acotó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa pícara y siendo casi aniquilado con la mirada por parte de su pareja y su ex.

— ¡No nos desviemos del tema Ivanov! —se alteró levemente la muchacha y siguió leyendo la hoja que había sacado mientras todos se distraían con el comentario del de ojos celestes. —Mañana, día martes, comenzaremos con la sesión de fotos por bloques, ya que como sabrán… ustedes representan al Bloque D, conformado por Argentina, Estados Unidos, Inglaterra y Japón; y al Bloque B, conformado por Escocia, Alemania, India y China. Al día siguiente, miércoles, serán las fotos por partido e individuales, puesto que, como sabrán, los primeros partidos serán entre Japón e Inglaterra, y entre Estados Unidos y Argentina; los segundos partidos serán entre Escocia y Alemania; y entre India y China. Al siguiente día, jueves, la mayoría de ustedes se tomarán un descanso, porque serán las fotos para la revista PlayBoy Rusia y PlayBoy Mexico y el especial de Rusia para la revista PlayGirl Rusia. Finalmente, el viernes, llevaremos a cabo unas fotos extras para la sección de deportes de las siguientes semanas, para darle un plus a nuestra revista y dinero extra para ustedes.

Los muchachos habían comprendido cuales serían sus papeles en esos días, y aunque algunos ya estaban nerviosos, se mostraban del todo seguros de lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

—Oh, lo olvidaba, el sábado será el desfile de cierre de la temporada en la que ustedes desfilarán con algunas de las prendas con las que posaron en las fotos y otras nuevas. —Shura releyó por última vez el itinerario, buscando algún detalle que se le olvidase. —Creo que eso es todo… el hotel está pagado hasta el sábado inclusive, así que sus vuelos a sus respectivos países serán el domingo por la mañana. Hoy les daremos el día para instalarse y para hacer cualquier tipo de consulta conmigo o con Bryan Kuznetsov. Espero que todos demos los mejor y que este sea un excelente y gran proyecto. ¿De acuerdo?

— ¡Sí! —respondieron los demás con entusiasmo ante las palabras de ánimo de Aleksandra.

Así iban a comenzar la semana que sería una de las más ajetreadas e intensas de algunos de ellos. Muchos regresarían a sus hogares con un corazón lleno de deseo y pensando en la forma adecuada de volver a otro país para reencontrarse con alguien. Pero solo el tiempo podría confirmarles si sus deseos serían correspondidos o si esos amores cultivados perdurarían. De lo que ninguno se enteraría y que sería un secreto entre algunos, es la participación activa de un Kai Hiwatari que, por primera vez en su vida, había decidido colaborar con la vida personal de algunos de sus amigos y conocidos, sin notar que muchos de los que también quedaron en medio del juego se verían afectados positivamente.

– – –

**Nota final:** Bien! Así termina este laaaargo primer capítulo de dos partes, espero que les haya gustado y que les den ganas de dejar un comentario para hacerme saber que no escribo para nada (que de hecho lo es jajajajaja). Amiga, ojala te haya gustado y que puedas ver para donde se va perfilando esta historia tan extrañamente alocada O.o… la verdad que no sé de dónde se me ocurrió pero bue jajaja me he divertido bastante escribiéndola. Gracias por leer y mil gracias si comentan!

**Aclaraciones:**

-el hotel Lotte, donde se lleva a cabo todo este fanfic, realmente existe;

-el diseñador de modas, Jorge Ibánez sí es un diseñador argentino que falleció por un paro cardíaco, era mi diseñador favorito y no podía evitar mencionarlo en este fanfic.


End file.
